Lore
ENDLESS VIGILANCE '' "We Dont Fear Hell, Hell Fears Us."'' LORE HOW IT ALL BEGAN There is always something worse, than the first that had once come. There is always going to be that gut wrenching fear, driving something and someone forwards against all will, and all desires. A race that walked the earth unknown and undaunted to man. There will always be that aching pain driving them forward, to take on the disease of a mind of insanity, to always move one step forward, one step higher, and mightier and more regal than all who will be their stepping stones below them. It all started with two. Quiet, peaceful and somber wolves. They were the alike of the race, their Souls forever lost in the mind of insanity. The initiated a race of the Forsaken, their followers bowing their heads to the lost, and deranged minds of each wolf they passed by, or welcomed up into the race of the insane. Their desire was the pain of the spreading of Vigilance. Their ever hellish mind disease. It was like a drum roll. Thousands of thumps on the coarse brown path, shaded over by the tall emerald trees. Just forwards, keep going never stopping. Run, run, run, away from the drums? What even was that? Someone? Something? A group of people forever chasing you? The desire to turn your head grew stronger but fear kept your head from turning, as your paws slammed into the coarse dirt of the long beaten path, to your own beat of the drum behind you, though somehow falling in line. It felt like the desire to turn your head dragged on your mind, pulled at the strings of your heart, and played with the chains of your mind, as if the desire to turn, and the fear pulling and fighting in your own mind were turning you against yourself, a striving fear to stop the thundering pain, stop running, and just wait. And at the same time, as if everything for you grinded to a halt, you turned your head, and stopped running as soon as you turned your head, and the drums, which turned out to only be a drum that was following you leapt, and then- A scene played out on your eyelids, as the darkness faded into light as you felt clarity returning, but still staying with your mind, in a sleep realm. And then, you really were wide awake, but something felt off. You tried to sit up, except you couldn't. You could feel all your limbs, slowly tingling and returning to their senses, and even the attempt to lift your tail in greeting would've failed, you were stuck unable to move your paw, let alone sit up. This was the end. The bridge crossing for you between alive and dead, stuck in the realm of still breathing yet not dying. But something wouldn't kill you. You just waited for the release of death, before you realized something. You shifted your eyes, to see downwards, and as if you were controlling something or someone else, it felt like your head moved down, even if it didn't in real life. Taking a few moments to get used to navigating in this new body, you finally looked up. A scene of racing clouds played out before you on a screen of a silky blue sky. White and grey chased each other over the picnic blanket over the black starry grasses underneath it, while the sun watched on like a careless mother. You shifted your eyes to the right, and then saw to the right. If you were able to jump you would've flinched so hard, you would've flown right out of your skin, the sight to the right, left, and forwards was so horrifying. A monumental, sleek Ebony wolf stood, at the center with animated blue eyes. His pupil, in the dead center gyrated as it scrutinized your frame. The eyes in particular were the most horrifying feature of the wolf. They portrayed a wolf of power, always seeking the top, and to reach higher even when he was at it, a wolf who nearly drove himself mad becoming the ruler, leader, top of the chain. Though insanity held in those crystal blue eyes, reason and logic were at war in them. though, maybe the desire to have insanity in a corrupt mind, there was a feeling of airy respect and softness about him, though it rarely rose up, and was skillfully hidden in the torrential war in his eyes of being top, and logic and reason forever fighting against themselves to be the top in his eyes, the feat like hail, sleet, raindrops pulling at his eyes as if a halo of war created around those glittering black pupils. The sight to the right, was a equally as horrifying, image, that was the first thing that had scared you upon laying eyes on the sight from the peaceful picnicking clouds in the sky of silky blue blankets, with the peaceful mother sun. Maybe it was the sleek peaceful looking pelt of the wolf that made him look like the mother sun that scared him so much, but it had to be those sharp, pointed green eyes. A glittering black pupil like a dying crystal set in the center of those shimmering green eyes gyrated like the other male's cold icy blue stare, but the personality that tamed those eyes was different. As malacing, cruel and hateful it was, something was just set right in those eyes. Torturous methods gleamed in those eyes, as peace and hatred fought madly against each other, fake happiness attacking someone over showing a true color of upset of hatred, fake anger set against fake truth, and false honesty. As if he was torturing himself, like the war halos set in those seemingly peaceful and calm green eyes, streaks of the lighter green attacking each other of calm and hate tearing apart fake happy and fake love, all for the sake of the torture. As if he chained himself down, and pulling the threat the death and torture right back up, it became apparent that nothing could stop the hellish bonds growing in those green eyes with the dying black crystal of a pupil shining like a dying star in the green warring light. //Unable to speak or to move at the hellish sight, unable to even try and shift your eyes from those horrifying creatures and their eyes a sense of peace came over you. I am Compulsion, Majesty of the Endless Vigilance. What brings you to us?" the icy blue eyed wolf growled lowly, at you. "Freedom." you answered unsure of why you were being so honest. "Freedom of?" the green eyed wolf pestered. You did not answer. "Answer the question, or pay the price." Compulsion seethed. "Of whereever I am in. I cannot move." you answered again, having the strong feeling to challenge and question Compulsion's leadership. "He does well, Riot." Compulsion noted. "Questioning our every word, as if he is one of us." the other commented. His eyes are diseased." Compulsion decided. "He is one of us." Riot concluded. "Il mourra par le destin et se tournera au silence. " Compulsion breathed down your neck, and you shuddered at the icy cold breath. You shuddered. You stood up, but then all of the sudden the wolves, and disappeared, and everything was gone. The treating silky blue sky picnic blanket spread over the black starry grasses, with the chasing children clouds of white and grey, and the calm mother sun watching on care-freely. The hellish hounds of torrential fearsome eyes. It all just disappeared, as if it was a dream come true, a dream spelled in the distance of reality, with the animated all part of a conspiracy to drive your once peaceful and calm mind insane. Shaking at the very fear and feat of the disappearance of your freedom, you wanted it back, it all back so badly. And then the ever so familiar voice came from behind you, coarse and rough, yet this time a strange silky kindness of respect as it called you to turn around. Laying your eyes on the sight you didn't know whether to run, or to jump with joy. What do you see? Category:Browse